A Mother's Love
by Fox Mcloud SNR
Summary: As Po sleeps he is visited by his Mother and they have a heart-to-heart conversation.


**A Mother's Love**

_"Wow what a week, I learned Inner Peace, beat Shen and I found out who I am and where I'm from...neat!" _thought Po as he lowered himself onto the cabin floor so he could sleep.

He had been outside practicing his Inner Peace movements in order to relax his mind and body, which had been suggested by Master Shifu.

Po, Shifu and the Five were on a simple fishing boat heading back to the Valley of Peace, they had left the cleanup of Gongmen city to Masters Croc, Ox and the rest of the Master's council confident that they would return Gongmen to it's former glory.

Po shifted his gaze over to the sleeping form of Tigress who was laid facing him at the rear of the cabin. He had a dreamy look on his face when he looked at her.

"_Well... I hope she's asleep I wouldn't want her to catch me watching her sleeping...not that I do it a lot, or at all, I was just...making sure she was alright yeah...that's the reason"._

He looked around cautiously to make sure no-one else was awake "_If Monkey or Mantis caught me they'd never let me forget it, not to mention Master Shifu, who would probably lose his Inner Peace... again"_

He resumed gazing admiringly at Tigress's peaceful features. _"Man she's changed so much since we met, she's calmer and now she gives out hugs, great ones at that". _

Po panicked when he saw Tigress's form stir and hastily pretended to be asleep, his act was complete with over the top snoring.

To Po's relief she merely yawned and shifted her arms slightly.

He relaxed when he heard her soft breathing "_Whoa.. that was close, I'll take that as a sign that I should probably hit the hay"._

Po slowed his breathing down,closed his eyes and relaxed his body, it didn't take the exhausted panda long to feel a peaceful slumber upon him.

xxxxx

_All Po could see was a bright white landscape which seemed to never end. _

_"Hello" Po said "Is anybody out there?" he waited for a reply, none came "HELLO", Po frowned._

_"Am I dead?" he thought aloud "Cause if I am this...sucks"._

_He heard a chuckle "No son you aren't dead you're just dreaming". _

_Po whirled around to the source of the voice, standing in front of him was a familiar female panda with a warm smile planted on her face. _

_"Mom?" Po said sounding confused, his confusion was quickly replaced with joy "MOM!" Po ran as fast as he could and gave his mother his tightest hug._

_His mother winced at the strength he was using "I've missed you too son..but can you stop you're crushing me?"._

_Po hastily let go looking sheepishly at his mother "Sorry mom I didn't mean to hurt you with my Dragon Warriorness". _

_Po's mother looked confused "Dragon Warrior? what do you mean son?...what is that?. _

_A look of confusion flickered across Po's face "What seriously Ma?... you haven't heard of my legendary tales of awesomeness" Po struck a "epic" pose on the word awesomeness. "Also why won't you use my name you haven't said it since I've started talking to you", after Po finished his sentence he stood normally again. _

_The older panda looked at her son's ludicrous actions with an amused smirk, which was replaced with a look of seriousness when she started talking "The only thing I remember is being taken from you by the white peacock, I don't know anything after that, in fact the only reason I can talk to you now is because you're mind is peaceful and serene" she paused to think of a good analogy "Like a undisturbed body of water"._

_Po nodded in understandment and proceeded to bring her up to speed on his whole life, Po talked for what felt like hours about being chosen as the Dragon Warrior, meeting the Five (his mother noticed he talked about Master Tigress a lot and had a look in his eye whenever he did), his many battles againist Tai Lung, Ke-Pa and other major threats, learning and coming to terms with his heritage and finally acheiving Inner Peace. _

_When Po finished his mother was silent for a few seconds to consider her next sentence. "Well...Po" she smiled at the mention of his name "You've certainly led an interesting life...all the people you've helped, the love you've found, the pain and hardship of finding out what you've lost and the blood and sweat that's been shed by you and your friends ...there are no words that can describe how proud I am of you Po..my son". _

_She hugged Po with all of the love that she hadn't been able to give him until now and Po responded in kind._

_"Thanks Mom" Po said softly. They both removed theirselves from the hug and Po's mother looked at him with a michevious smirk "So tell me about this Master Tigress you seem very fond of her from the way you talked about her._

_Po blushed a deep red and started to scratch the back of his head and chuckle nervously. "Knock it off Mom we're just friends"- his attempt at playing it cool failed miserably._

_"There's no need to be shy Po, just tell her how you feel and ask her out on a date". _

_Po thought for a moment "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try". _

_Po's Mother chuckled "You remind me of you're Father this is exactly what he was like around women when he was a younger man"._

_At the mention of his father Po furrowed his brow "Actually Mom I meant to ask" Po looked around expectently "Where is Dad shouldn't he be here too?"._

_With a knowing look she said "You'll be seeing him soon Po, he has missed you so much"._

_Po breathed easier knowing that he would have the oppourntunity to see both of his birth parents. Suddenly he remembered "I forgot...what about Dad, what should I tell him? he's the man who raised me" Po thought to himself. _

_"Mom" Po said "Yes dear" she replied._

_"What am I supposed to say to my foster father?, the last thing I did was leave him all alone which basically told him that he wasn't my father anymore". _

_Po's Mother gave him a stern look "Po, as far as I am concerned Mr Ping is just as much a parent to you as me or your real father, from what you've told me he fed, raised ,clothed you and taught you right from wrong by himself , you were wrong to leave him like that". _

_Po looked ashamed of himself, she continued "When you see him again just tell him the truth, but make sure you tell him how much you love him and how much he has earned the right to honestly be called your father"._

_Po gave his signiture grin "You're right I'll make sure to do that when we get back to the Valley"._

_Po's Mother stared off into the distance as if she could hear a voice calling to her, after a few seconds she looked back at Po with sadness in her eyes "It's almost time for me to go son, I've stayed here as long as I can"._

_Po looked at her desperately with devastation in his eyes "No it's too soon I've still got so much more to talk about". _

_A white light began to engulf Po's Mother "It's okay Po if you ever want to speak to me just look inside yourself for I will always be there". She started to slowly rise into the air._

_Po tried to grab her but his hands just went through her like she was a ghost "Wait please " He pleaded "One more question" He demanded "Is this all in my head or is this real?"._

_"Don't be silly Po" she soothed, her voice was becoming more ghostly "Of course this is in you're head" Po looked creastfallen at her words "But why on earth should that mean it isn't real" with that Po's Mother finally departed back to the afterlife._

Po awoke with a gasp and smacked his head on a wooden beam "Owww" he whined "Where did that come from".

While rubbing his sore head he reflected on the conversation he had with his mother and looked towards Tigress, "I promise Mom" he said while smiling to himself.

xxxxx

The boat finally reached the port and everyone got off of it. Shifu and the rest of the Five left to go back to the Valley leaving Po and Tigress alone.

Po nervously approached Tigress, she flashed a warm smile at him which reduced his nerves somewhat.

"Hey T-Tigress" Po stammered "Hey Po" she replied, when she noticed his nervous demeanor her expression became serious "Whats wrong?" she asked.

He gulped nervously, this was it the moment of truth!. "N-Nothing I was just wondering do you..well would you like to-" he sighed, this was ridiculous he was the Dragon Warrior, he had just defeated a crazed dictator and here he was too afraid to ask a girl out. Tigress put a paw on his shoulder to reassure him "There's no need to be shy Po, just say what you need to say".

This reminded Po of his earlier conversation and he found courage.

"I'm just going to see my dad and give him some radishes, I was wondering if you wanted to get some food with me afterwards" he said with his voice full of confidence.

Tigress asked with a surprised smirk "Po are you asking me out on a date?".

Po looked at Tigress surprised at the lack of anger in her response "Yes Tigress, yes I am, but if you don't want to it's fi-", she placed a finger over his mouth.

"I would _love_ to Po, I will meet you at your dad's restaurant in an hour". She moved her finger away from his mouth to hear his response.

Po literally jumped for joy and did a victory fist pump which made Tigress chuckle.

After Po had finished celebrating he picked up two crates full of radishes and faced Tigress "See you in an hour Tigress", with that he was gone.

Tigress looked around to make sure she was alone and did her own victory fist pump "I can't believe he did that I thought I would have to make the move, still it's sweet to know that he felt strongly enough to find the courage to ask me" she thought to herself.

Tigress started to walk back into the village with a soft smile on her face" Today is certainly going to be interesting that's for sure".


End file.
